What A Man Would Do For Love
by LostOne125
Summary: Holden/Sean. slash. male/male. Holden realizes what he has to do and just how he really feels.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Valentine's Day or the characters. **

**What A Man Would Do For Love**

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks ago since Holden had made the hardest decision of his life. He left the man he loved because he couldn't handle the secrecy anymore, the lies, and the feeling of shame. That life just wasn't for him.

But, now everything had changed.

He clasped the door in his hand tightly; the muscles in his stomach squirmed unpleasantly. Holden used his spare key to open the door and ducked inside, shutting the door behind him.

He meant to give the key back to Sean and never see him again, but he forgot to do it before his business trip. It stayed in his jacket pocket like a weight against his chest. Now, he was glad that he kept it.

He took off his jacket and placed it on the chair along with his bag. His eyes scanned over the house; his feet carried him deeper into the house.

A movement in the front of the windows that overlooked the beach caught his attention. Holden took a deep breath as he walked over to the row of chairs; the outline of a body shifting a tiny bit in the cover of darkness.

He stared down at the man sitting in the chair. His heart began to beat just a little faster, his hands began to sweat just a little, and his world seemed to zero in on the man in front of him.

The light from the moon cast shadows across the planes of his face. It exaggerated the strong jaw line, the straight nose, and the plump lips. Sean Jackson was really beautiful.

It was time to admit everything, how much he missed him and how much it hurt to be apart from him.

He grazed the bundle of yellow flowers against the smooth cheekbone, smiling as Sean raised his hand to fight off some invisible cobweb.

Unfocused blue eyes blinked up at him as if trying to chase away the sleep from his mind. Holden couldn't hold back the smile that threatened to take over his face. _So cute. _

He knelt down and slipped his hand through the soft dark hair. The spicy scent of Sean's cologne hit his nose. _God, he missed being this close to him. _

Realization flowed across Sean's face. "You saw."

Holden had never seen Sean look this vulnerable, like he was waiting for Holden to leave again. But, he wasn't going anywhere, not if he could help it. "Yeah."

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

Sean glanced away for a few minutes. "I missed you."

Holden couldn't help the happiness that erupted in his chest at those words. These past weeks had been some of the hardest in his life. He'd dealt with break-ups before, but none of those relationships compared to how he felt for Sean. He still remembered that empty feeling that had settled in his gut at having to give him up.

"…and I'm sorry I made you feel like shit. I never meant to make you feel that way."

Holden stood up silently and offered the flowers to the other man who took them with a small smile on his face. He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on the other chair.

"I forgive you, and I've missed you too. It's been hell being without you, if we're being honest now," he said softly, as he grabbed Sean's arm and tugged him to his feet.

Without missing a beat, they wrapped around each other. Holden tightened his arms around broad shoulders, bringing him closer. Arms squeezed around his waist. He felt Sean sag in his arms, the events of the day finally catching up with him.

"It's been the same for me," Sean breathed against his neck which sent a shiver down his spine.

Holden pulled away slightly, eyes falling to pink lips. Without wasting any more time, He closed the distance between them. It was a chaste meeting of lips, but Sean didn't let it stay that way long. The football player pressed closer and licked across his lips. Holden couldn't hold back the groan as he opened up to that sinful tongue he missed so much. It felt like home.

Their tongues slid against each other, tasting and nipping at each other's mouths. They broke apart for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath.

Holden couldn't stop himself from staring into electric- blue eyes. "I'm here. Whatever happens I'll be right here, and I'm not going anywhere," he said softly, pressing their foreheads together.

A huge grin spread across Sean's face. It was one of relief and happiness.

"Good because it would've really sucked if you hadn't come back. Sure, I admitted to the world I was gay for my peace of mind, but I did it for you, too. I want a life with you, Holden. And, I don't want to hide that anymore."

A hysterical laugh escaped from Holden's lips as he pulled Sean in for another bone-crushing hug, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. This day was just too good to be true.

Sean pulled away reluctantly, and he laced their fingers together. He started tugging him to the bedroom. "I'm going take that as a further confirmation. First things first though, we have to get you another toothbrush. Yours _accidentally_ fell in the trash."

Holden chuckled as he was dragged down the hallway. "Sounds like a plan."

Once they made it to the bedroom, Sean started in on his clothes, throwing his tie to the side, unbuttoning his vest and shirt in record time. Holden placed his hands on his boyfriend's to stop him. He was standing in his undershirt and underwear now.

"As much as I want to, I just got off a 14 hour flight, waited two hours for cab, and sped over here to see you. I'm pretty tired."

An adorable pout formed on Sean's face. Holden framed his face with his hands and kissed him passionately. He took his vest and shirt and threw them on a nearby chair. His hands drifted to his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. He sat down on the bed as the other man stared in rapt attention, biting on his lip, while he took off his shirt.

Holden sat in his undershirt and boxer briefs. He reached out a hand, and Sean quickly took it. He pulled him onto the bed with him. They scooted up toward the head of the bed and got under the covers.

They lay in bed on their sides, staring at each other. Holden reached out and slid his fingers along Sean's face, cupping it gently. A warmness settled in his belly. _This. This was how it was supposed to be._

Sean leaned into his hand and sighed. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Holden whispered.

* * *

It's been a while since I wrote anything, so I'm taking it slow.

I just love this movie, and I had to write something about Sean and Holden. Only wish their scenes in the movie were longer.

Hope you liked this one.

Please review.


End file.
